Causeless Clemency
by saiganokotoba
Summary: Bukankah ada kata yang lebih baik dari sebuah kata 'Maaf? ONE SHOT. Not Yaoi.


Judul : Causeless Clemency

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Character : Sakurai Ryou, Aomine Daiki

Warning : -

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

*Setting in Touou High School after match with Seirin in Winter Cup

* * *

Bel istirahat yang berbunyi disambut dengan antusias oleh para murid Touou. Bahkan sebelum guru mereka benar-benar menyelesaikan pelajarannya, setengah kelas sudah berada di luar. Sementara Sakurai, lebih memilih untuk makan saja di kelas. Biasanya sih dia lebih senang makan di halaman, namun meskipun belum terlalu dingin, tapi tetap saja sudah masuk musim dingin. Untuk apa menggigil di luar kalau bisa makan bekal dengan santai di dalam kelas yang hangat.

Sakurai membuka kotak bekalnya yang lucu, seperti biasanya, penataan makanannya tidak seperti selera makan anak laki-laki seumurnya. Bahkan perempuan biasa saja mungkin kalah. Semua makanan ia hias dengan penuh niat. Sosis yang berbentuk gurita, nasi yang didekorasi dengan rumput laut dan telur hingga berbentuk seperti wajah dan sayur-sayuran lain yang dibentuknya dengan lucu. Eits, jangan salah paham, ini memang keahlian Sakurai. Tak hanya bentuknya tapi juga rasanya, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya di Touou.

"Oi Ryou, kau buat untukku juga, tidak?" Aomine yang sekelas dengannya tiba-tiba muncul dan mengambil sosis terbesar yang ada di bekal Sakurai.

"Ah Ma-af, aku kira kau tidak butuh soalnya hari ini kita tidak latihan." Sakurai membungkuk dengan sangat ekstrim hingga keningnya membentur ujung meja. Biasanya dia memang selalu membuatkan bekal untuk Aomine, tapi itu karena ada latihan siang saat istirahat. Namun hari ini latihan ditiadakan karena lapangan indoor yang biasa mereka pakai akan direnovasi sedikit.

"Haa? Apa hubungannya rasa laparku dengan latihan?" Aomine pun duduk di kursi depan Sakurai dan terus melahap bekal temannya tanpa ampun. Mulutnya penuh sekali. Rasanya hari ini Sakurai harus beli makanan di luar.

"Ma-maaf, ini buat Aomine-san saja." Sakurai bergetar saat memberikan makanannya itu. Sampai kapanpun, Aomine selalu terlihat menyeramkan di matanya. Walau tahu sebenarnya dia orang yang baik, tapi penampilannya itu membuat orang gentar. Apalagi kulitnya itu, ditambah dengan tatapannya yang tak tanggung-tanggung saat berniat menghancurkan seseorang. Belum lagi kalau ia bicara. Sakurai tak dapat mengerti kenapa ia bisa bertahan satu tim dengannya.

"Aaah kenyang." Aomine menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Eeeh? Sudah selesai?!"

"Masalah?" Aomine menatap tajam temannya itu.

"Ma-Maaf! Tidak sama sekali!" Sakurai melambaikan kedua tangannya tanda sangkalan.

"Rasanya ingin pegang bola." Ujar Aomine tiba-tiba sambil merebahkan kepalanya di meja Sakurai.

Wajah Aomine mendadak menjadi serius. Memang sih sejak kalah dengan Seirin, ia jadi sangat serius mengikuti latihan. Sakurai sendiri tak pernah menyangka bahwa laki-laki yang semula hanya seorang jenius sombong itu dapat berubah seperti ini hanya dengan satu kekalahan. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak. Yah tentu saja Sakurai juga syok atas kekalahan tersebut, tentu saja di lubuk hatinya juga ia ingin membalas dendam, tapi sepertinya sekali-kali kalah juga merupakan hal yang buruk.

"Aomine-sa-"

"Hoo~" Belum sempat Sakurai berusaha menghibur Aomine yang dikiranya sedang depresi. Tangan lelaki berkulit gelap itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di atas dada salah seorang siswi yang lewat di sebelah mereka. "Punyamu lumayan tumbuh jug-"

_PLAK!_

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukan itu Ao- Ma-Maaf!"

"Kan aku bilang ingin pegang bola." Jawab Aomine sambil mengelus pipinya yang merah.

"Eh? Kukira kau ingin main basket."

"..Itu juga aku mau." Aomine pun berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kelas. "Ayo temani aku latihan."

"Eh? Eh?"

"Mau ikut tidak?" Ujar Aomine dengan nada mengancam.

"Ma-Maaf, iya aku ikut!" Padahal perut Sakurai sudah berbunyi meminta makan. Tapi rasa takutnya itu ternyata lebih superior dari rasa laparnya. Biarlah, sehari saja tidak makan siang ini. Lagipula jarang sekali Aomine mengajaknya latihan bersama. Meskipun mereka satu tim dan satu kelas, tapi kesempatan untuk bermain berdua hampir tidak ada. Paling-paling Aomine mendatanginya hanya untuk minta bekal saja.

.

.

.

"Katanya bakal direnovasi, kok ternyata malah tidak ada siapa pun disini?" Tanya Aomine sambil mendribble bola basket yang ia ambil dari keranjang.

"Ah mungkin mereka agak telat memulainya."

"Cih!" Aomine pun melancarkan Shoot dan bola tersebut langsung masuk dengan mulus melewati ring. "Ayo 1-on-1 denganku?"

"Eh? Apa?! Ti-Tidak mungkin aku tidak mungkin menang!" Sakurai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Siapa orang di dunia ini yang bisa bertahan 1-on-1 dengan Aomine kecuali para Kiseki no Sedai? Sakurai tak bisa membayangkan melawan Aomine yang selalu ditakuti dan dikaguminya itu.

"Siapa yang suruh kau menang?!" Aomine melempar bola tadi ke Sakurai. "Sudah pasti aku yang menang."

_Lalu untuk apa kita bertanding?!_

_ ._

_ ._

"Kau gimana sih, serius tidak?" Tanya Aomine setelah memasukkan poin terakhirnya yang membawanya ke kemenangan mutlak, 10-0. Tentu saja Sakurai tak bisa berkutik. Meskipun ia seorang Shooter handal, tapi ia bukan tipe orang yang melakukan offense sendirian. Ia kini terkapar di tengah lapangan dalam posisi tengkurap. Ia pun sudah berusaha cukup keras hingga tubuhnya penuh keringat.

"Maaf.."

"Kenapa sih kau minta maaf terus?!" Aomine melempar bola di tangannya ke kepala Sakurai.

"Aduh!"

"Dengar ya aku sudah bosan dengar kata maafmu, menyebalkan tahu!"

"Maaf.. eh?! Eh tidak maksudku Maaf.. Eh?!" Sakurai bingung sendiri. Baginya kata Maaf itu sudah sangat lekat dengan lidahnya. Jika diminta untuk mengucapkannya malah jadi terucap.

"Duuuh!" Aomine menjitak Sakurai tanpa ampun.

"Maaf, habis sudah jadi kebiasaan sih.. Bu-Bukan, aku minta maaf dari hati kok! Tapi karena sejak dulu aku sering banyak dimarahi orang jadinya rasanya semua yang kulakukan itu salahku.."

"Kau selalu berbuat kesalahan?"

"Ng tidak juga sih tapi orang-orang selalu marah jadi-

"Hei kau tidak sadar kalau itu artinya kau di-bully?"

"..Ah begitu ya?" Sakurai selama ini tak sadar. Ia mengira kalau kesalahan-kesalahan yang ia lakukan itu memang seratus persen salahnya. Ia tak pernah mengira kalau itu termasuk penggencetan.

"Ck, sudahlah. Pokoknya aku tak mau dengar kata maaf darimu lagi."

"Ma- Eh, baiklah." Hampir saja Sakurai kena jitak lagi.

"Lagipula, bukannya harusnya, daripada meminta maaf, lebih baik kau berterima kasih?"

"Eh?" Aomine membelakangi Sakurai sambil melakukan latihan Shoot. Ia tak berkata apa-apa lagi pada Sakurai, tapi ia menunjukkan punggungnya yang besar. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, Sakurai dapat mengerti maksud kata-kata Aomine.

_Main basket di tempat ini memang awalnya tidak terasa terlalu menyenangkan_

_ Memang sih seniornya baik-baik tapi.. ketika bertanding rasanya seperti sendirian_

_ Kupikir kekalahan kami kemarin akan membuat kami kehilangan Aomine-san_

_ Tapi malah sebaliknya, ia ada disini sekarang, berlatih denganku_

"Di luar sana ada orang bodoh yang selalu bangga dengan prinsipnya bahwa main basket bersama teman itu harus menyenangkan. Kupikir itu omong kosong, tapi ternyata.. tidak jelek juga." Aomine sekali lagi memberikan Pass kepada Sakurai. "Makanya, jangan berkata seakan kau itu adalah penghambat. Yah kemampuanmu masih jauh dariku sih, tapi aku mengakui permainan basketmu."

Sakurai terdiam sambil memegang bola basket itu di depan dadanya.

_Aomine-san telah berubah_

_ Mungkin perubahannya juga akan merubah tim ini_

_ Dan mungkin aku.. sudah sedikit berubah_

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

_The End_

_ I just wanna write something for Sakurai, this mushroom guy need more love lol ^^_

_ Thank you for reading_

_ Please Review_


End file.
